<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Briik'tome by mxartbotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639474">Briik'tome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy'>mxartbotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mando husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, explicit hand holding, keldabe kissing, rainy morning, sleepy morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that Din had learned about Corin as the years went on was that he loved to touch like he was memorizing every texture Din had to offer. And these were the silent moments where Corin took every advantage to feel, for his fingertips to explore and relearn the patterns of his husband. </p><p> </p><p>A soft moment between Din and Corin one rainy morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin Valentis (LadyIrina AU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Briik'tome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798">Hidden and Revealed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote and posted this because I have no self control and am feeling the feels. Enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Hit me up on tumbr at <a href="https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com">mxartbotboy</a> and say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship was quiet and everything was still. Din was half-awake, slowly being woken by the pressure of his helmet on the back of his neck. Outside, there was a faint cawing of some kind of bird, and when Din listened a little closer he could hear the gentle patter of raindrops, like fingertips tapping on the hull of the ship.</p><p>He sighed, blinking as the ceiling came into focus through his HUD. It had been a while since he had slept in his helmet and it reminded him of the days he would drift off in the pilot’s seat, waking with a crick in his neck and a stiff back. That was long enough ago that it felt like another lifetime; a lifetime before the child, a lifetime before Corin.</p><p>Din’s left arm, wrapped around the shoulders of the man in question, tightened, pulling Corin in a bit closer. He shifted, nuzzling his face deeper into the folds of Din’s cowl and released a sleepy breath. Din felt it tickle the underside of his jaw and he closed his eyes again. Sleep was gone for now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t lie here for a few moments. They had a long day on a job ahead, and despite the discomfort of the hard floor beneath them, there was nowhere else Din would rather be.</p><p>In fact, the thought of sleeping apart made him ache, thinking of those long months years ago when Corin was gone, living a life that had been programmed into him with no memories of his family. Still, sometimes, during jobs like these that had them sleeping nights on the ship, Corin would offer to sleep in the cockpit while Din took the single cot.</p><p>“No <em>cyare</em>,” Din would say, running a hand up Corin’s arm, “<em>Ni nuh ti ner riduur. Tome.</em>” And they had laid out the blanket and slept on the floor together, like they always did.</p><p>Corin turned his head, inhaling audibly, and the arm that had been slung around Din’s waist pulled up so his hand rested on Din’s stomach, just below where his own gloved hand sat on the lower part of his chest plate. Corin didn’t say anything, but his thumb gently dragged along the fabric. It was something Din had learned about Corin as the years went on; he loved to touch like he was memorizing every texture Din had to offer. And these were the silent moments where Corin took every advantage to feel, for his fingertips to explore and relearn the patterns of his husband.</p><p>This morning, it was Din’s hand. Corin started with the fingers, palm laid on top of Din’s knuckles and running his fingertips along the glove’s seams. Up the side of the index, around the curve of the tip and down again, circling around the the knuckle before moving up the middle. Din spread his fingers slightly so Corin had access to every dip and crevice. The touches were so light that Din barely felt them through the leather, but they were there, steady and rhythmic. Then the pads of Corin’s fingers drifted down, tracing the seam along the side of Din’s hand until he reached the wrist. He pushed his thumb between the edge of Din’s sleeve and glove to find skin, brushing lightly along the wispy hairs growing there and over the bump of Din’s wrist bone. Din felt a small shiver run up his arm and instinctively turned his hand to the side so Corin could feel the soft skin of his inner wrist.</p><p>There, Corin began tracing a swirling pattern, alternating between heavy and feather light pressures. Despite the aches from sleeping on the floor, Din felt his body relax, and he began gently stroking Corin’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, holding and caressing in the lazy clutches of morning sleepiness, until Corin pressed in a little closer, sliding a leg over Din’s.</p><p>“We should get up,” Corin mumbled, voice groggy and dampened by Din’s cowl. He made no signs of stopping his movements, though, and Din angled his head, resting the side of his helmet on Corin’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ven’gebi, cyare</em>.” Din’s own voice crackled through the modulator.</p><p> </p><p>Corin’s fingers moved up, splaying across Din’s open palm and slipping through to tangle their hands together. They settled into each other like that, holding and breathing. The pattering of the rain had grown louder, echoing above them in a constant white noise.</p><p>“It’ll be wet going into town,” Din said. He lifted his hand from Corin’s shoulder to bring it to his head, softly scratching through the hair, “You should stay here until it stops and meet me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Din,” Corin huffed, pushing an elbow underneath him, blue eyes frowning, “No. I would have stayed behind with the kid otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always safer for you to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Corin sighed, squeezing Din’s hand with his, “I know. But someone has to keep an eye on this <em>di’kut</em>, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Din stroked Corin’s cheek, cupping that beautiful jaw, “Yes, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Din sat up, pulling Corin with him. Corin yawned, and then leaned forward to touch his forehead to Din’s, “Food?”</p><p> </p><p>Din didn’t know what had gotten into him that morning, but his hand quickly moved to the back of Corin’s neck and held him there, sinking into the <em>kov’nyn</em>, “Just. A bit longer.”</p><p>He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Corin was smiling. Holding hands, sitting with each other like this, was a nearly perfect bubble. It would only fill Din’s heart that much more to hear the squeal of their child and pull away to have the little womp rat scrambling up his chest plate for a <em>kov’nyn</em> too. He was becoming such a little climber, and since learning what a keldabe was, tried to give them at every opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>When they get back, Din thought. For now, he could be content with this. Just this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations</p><p>Briik’tome - tangle (lit. ‘thread together’)<br/>Cyare - love<br/>Ni nuh ti ner riduur. Tome. - I sleep with my husband. Together.<br/>Ven’gebi - Soon<br/>Di’kut - idiot<br/>Kov’nyn - keldabe kiss, Mandalorian forehead kiss</p><p>Are you queer and want a place to talk about Star Wars, including Mandorin? Join the <a>Star Queers Discord server</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>